Sonic Crazniess chapters 1-4
by SonicxTailsx3Ddude
Summary: For Sonic this day don't get crazier. First women then Eggman.


Sonic craziness chapter 1: Midnight trouble.

One night,Amy,Blaze,Cream,Rouge,and Sally desided to have a sleepover.

"I was wondering when we were going to do something like this." Rouge told Blaze. "Yea." So after everyone went to bed, Amy got an idea! "Hey,Blaze." Amy whispered. "Wha what?" Blaze said as she was jarred from a deep sleep. "Let's prank Rouge!" "How?" Amy whispered her plan to Blaze. "I read you." Blaze said. Amy walked out of the room while Blaze woke up Rouge. "Rouge wake up." Blaze told her. "What is it?" "I need you in the other room." Rouge got up and Rouge walked out of the room and Amy got into position. When Rouge walked by Amy tackled her. "Hand me the duct tape!"Blaze said. Amy handed her the tape and Blaze began to tape up Rouge's legs and hands. "What the hell are you doing?" Rouge yelled. "Hand the tape to me!" Amy said,and Blaze gave it to her. Amy then tore off a piece and placed it on Rouge's mouth,slincelising her. Cream woke up and walked into the hall to see what all the noise was. "Uh,what's going on?" Cream said. Amy and Blaze went quiet,Rouge screamed under the tape as loud as she could. "Uh-oh." Amy said. (Next morning) Rouge was still taped up on the floor in the morning. She manged to find something sharp and got free. After that she approached Amy and began to drag her by her feet on the floor. Amy woke up and started digging into her pocket for the roll of tape,but it was gone! "Wha,where's..." "Looking for this,I think not!" Rouge had the tape and began taping up Amy,and yes she did the same thing as Amy did. "How does it feel,sweetie?" Rouge said. "She looks pretty all tied up." Blaze said as she walked in. Rouge then hopped on Blaze and tied her up. "You both look so good all tied up like that!" Amy and Blaze were both struggling and screaming when Cream walked in with Sally. "What the..." Sally said. Cream ran over and untied Amy and Blaze. "I'm going to Sonic's house,Blaze,Cream care to join me?" Amy said. "Sure" "I'm up for it." Blaze and Cream said as they walked out toward Sonic's house. End of chapter 1

Chapter 2 Sonic's expression

Amy,Blaze,and Cream walked 30 minutes,from 5am,to 5:30 am,to Sonic's house. The girls waited till' 6am,and then knocked on the door. Sonic appered,sleeily as ever. "What is it Amy,oh,h-hi Blaze. Hey,Cream."Sonic said. "What the hell was that?" Amy told Sonic. " You girls come in,Amy,I need to talk to you."Sonic said. "Amy,what are you talking?" "You know what I'm talking about." Amy yelled. Amy kissed Sonic on the lips for a few seconds. " Amy,what are you doing?" Sonic said in suprise. "Something to quiet you." Amy replied. They walked in,and the tv was on showing a Nashville Preadtors replay game. "Well,this is better than having to deal with Rouge." Blaze said. "Oh,thank you !" Cream replied. "Yes,thank you." Blaze said,and Sonic blushed. Amy rolled her eyes.

Chapter 3: The guys come

(With Tails and Knuckles)

Tails was awoken by the sound of a knock at his door. When he answered the door,Knuckles was there."Knuckles,why are you at my door?"Tails asked. "We need to talk." he told Tails. "About what?" "About Sonic." Knuckles answered. "Why?" "I'll explain."

Chapter 4:All this drama

(Back at Sonic's house,noon)

"Look who's coming!"Blaze pointed out. It was Rouge who had flown to Sonic's house was there. "Let me handle this!" Amy said. "Be careful!"Sonic and Cream said. Amy started talking to Rouge,and some stuff. "What the hell is going on out there?"Sonic Asked. Blaze pulled Sonic to a corner. "Cream,stay put."Blaze commanded. "What are you doing,Blaze?"Sonic asked a little nervous. "Sonic,do you love me?"Blaze asked "N-no,I mean y-y-y-yes,I do.""I love you Blaze the Cat!"Sonic said. He reached out and kissed Blaze. "S-Sonic,I-"Blaze said."Yes?"Sonic said with a ㈳5 look on his face."I LOVE YOU!"Blaze said landing on top of Sonic,kissing him,taking off his gloves and shoes. Sonic began taking off her clothes and well,you should know what's next! Cream had to look! When she did look,she couldn't look away!" Cream was then taken by suprise when a piece of tape went over her wasn't Rouge,it was Eggman!"Come along,little girl."He dragged her of chapter 4

Chapter 5-Sweet sweet,wait...what happened?


End file.
